Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a movement control method of inspecting equipment, in particular to a control method for the movement speed and direction of wafer chuck, image-capturing module, or other movable element.
Related Art
Conventionally, for wafer chucks (or chucks for holding device under test (DUT)), image-capturing module, or probe station of semiconductor inspecting equipment, its movement is solely executed through toggles, mice, buttons, and built-in user operating software of the semiconductor inspecting equipment, with limited user-friendliness and efficiency. However, to date no publications have been found regarding the use of touch signal in controlling the movement of wafer chucks (or chucks for holding DUT), image-capturing module, probe station, and other movable elements.